Hinata's Strength
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Hinata faces off against two dozen Cloud Ninjas. Can she win the battle and make it to her mission? PLEASE REVIEW.


Hinata's Strength

Hinata and Kiba stood on a mountain side where there was a cave opening a few feet up. They were on a mission to retrieve a document when they ran into more than twenty cloud shinobi on their way to the meeting place of their employer.

All of their opponents were at least chunin or higher judging by the cloud style flak jackets they were wearing. They all had a smug grin on their faces. It was no doubt they were all thinking the same thing. They wanted to kidnap the young Hyuga girl of the main branch and steal her Byakugan.

Kiba stepped up behind her. "What do you think we should do, Hinata? We're clearly outnumber?" Kiba knew they couldn't simply runaway, but they had to find away to escape with their lives. Hinata had just become a Jonin after proving her great improvement.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "I'll take care of this, Kiba? It's me that they want while I handle this you and Akamaru go on ahead." She got in the gentle fist fighting style position.

"You can't expect me to let you just fight these guys on your own," Kiba said. Hinata charged forward without another word. Kiba reached his hand out toward her. "Hey, wait!"

Hinata looked back at him. "Just go I'll be fine without you."

One of the cloud ninja grinned, displaying all his teeth. "Get her." He along with four others charged forward. Hinata turned her head back around as five of the cloud circled around her from left, right, front, back, and above. Each of them prepareing an attack.

"Rotating Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms," Hinata announced. An eight trigram circle appeared below her and her opponents moving around. "Two Palms!" Hinata swung her first two strikes at the enemy in front her.

At the same time the one on her right was swinging a sword at her. Hinata spun on her toes, ducking underneath the strike.

"Four Palms!" She struck the man twice from below. As she continued spinning she pushed her body back up.

"Eight Palms!" She split her next four strikes between the ones on her left and back.

"Sixteen!" She raised one hand striking the one above her in the stomach. She used her other seven blows combined with her superior flexibility to aim at their necks and arms. The ones that were wielding weapons drop them from the precious strikes.

"Thirty-two!" She went for both high and low blows with the next set of attacks, starting to have them fly back.

"Sixty-four!" She stroked every one of them back, having them drop around her. "Rotating Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" She immediately took up her stance again.

Kiba and Akamaru stared in amazement. "She really has gotten better," Kiba said. His dog barked in agreement.

Three more cloud ninja charged for her, giving Hinata no time to rest. Hinata wasted no time either running toward them as well. "Rotating Step: Back Palm!" She got up on her toes on one foot and spun around him as she crouched. She stroke at his back with both of her palms, taking him down.

"Back Palm!" She spun over to the side of the next one, hitting him both in the face and waist. "Back Palm!" She hit the last one in the back and front, taking him down as well.

Hinata then brought her heels together as she had her feet pointed in different directions. Her hands were ready in the Hyuga style. "Rotating Eight Trigrams, Revolving Tempest!" She spun around, releasing charka from all of her tenketsu that formed a tornado. She began to move around toward the rest of her enemies taking them out with the charka tornado. They went flying through the air having their charka points closed up and then knocked to the ground.

"That's Hinata's strongest jutsu," Kiba said. _She based it off Neji's rotation technique, but unlike that jutsu which can only be maintain while moving only in one place, Hinata's Revolving Tempest can travel so she can both attack and defend at the same time_.

Hinata finished her spinning after taking down all the cloud ninja on the lower part of the mountain. Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she took her stance once more. A tentacle broke out of the ground and wrapped around her leg.

The rest of a beast busted out of the ground, sending Hinata into the air. Hinata brought her other leg next to the one tied up and began to rapidly spin in the air pulling the creature in close. Once it was close enough, she struck it with her palm sending the summoned creature back to his world.

Hinata landed safely on the ground when lightning from behind blasted her behind a rock.

Kiba leaned forward in worry. "Hinata!"

The last cloud ninja was standing at the entrance of the cave above them. "Looks like she couldn't see everything with those eyes," he said. "Now to take those eyes of hers." He started to weave hand signs.

"I don't think so!" Kiba charged with Akamaru.

"Stay out of this, brat." The cloud ninja faced the leaf shinobi and his dog. He finished making his final hand sign. "Lightning Flash Cannon!" He formed a circle with his hands releasing a blast of lightning that blasted Kiba and Akamaru into the mountain.

"Kiba, you don't have to protect me."

Said boy opened his eyes to see his teammate was back on her feet, looking straight up at their enemy. "Be careful, Hina-ta." He managed to say, before he passed out.

Hinata weaved a few hand signs along with a special one at the end. "Ninja Art: Gentle Lion!" A shell of charka formed around her then expanded into the form of a lion around her. She threw her hands back as she started to run up the mountain side to face her very last opponent. _I'll only have one shot at this, I have to make sure it counts_.

The cloud ninja made more hand signs and reformed his circle. "Lightning Flash Cannon!" He blasted another wave of lightning, but it simply bounced off her lion defense. The cloud shinobi shot wave after wave, trying to break through, but it did nothing to slow her down.

Hinata leaped up the final leg of the mountain to jump over the man on the cliff. He twisted around to see the lion disappear. Hinata charged in with her palms ready to strike. She swung her first strike that the other shinobi dodge effortless.

He moved over to the side, throwing a punch. Hinata moved back before she came in with her second blow that the cloud ducked under to avoid his shoulder getting hit. He circled around to her side and went for a chop.

Hinata spun around and leaped back to avoid his move. She then charged once more, trying desperately to hit him with her right palm, but he managed to avoid or block it. Even when she had an opening with her left hand she didn't take it.

The dance continued until the cloud saw an opening from Hinata coming at him again and he struck her in the stomach with the back of his fist. Hinata slid back. Still she wasn't ready to give up. She could do this; she believed in herself and her ninja way that was the same as her boyfriend Naruto.

She returned to the gentle fist stance. She knew she needed to get a blow in with her right palm if she did she could win this fight. She knew this man was stronger than the other cloud shinobi she was fighting, but if she could get her plan to work he would fall just like the rest.

Hinata brought her hands to down to her sides, curling the fingers. "Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fist." Charka shape lion heads came out of her fist. She charged in once more with her power up fist. The cloud ninja evaded with all he had, moving to the side, ducking, stepping back, and even flipping over her.

Hinata didn't give up. She focused on his pattern of evasion and then found away to counter, striking him at last with her right palm. The man coughed up blood. Hinata then leaped back to have a good distance away from the man. She grabbed onto her wrist with her other hand.

She had cut through the man's clothes, labeling his skin with a sealing formula that was also attached to her right palm. A stream of charka flowed between them. Hinata breathing was uneasy, but she was alright.

The cloud ninja looked at what was going on. "I see, so you let me attack you earlier when you defeated my beast. You wanted to hide the fact you were setting up a trap."

"That's right," Hinata said. "Now I'll seal your charka away without risk to myself."

"Like Hell!" He was about to attack when his charka circled around his body and poured into the stream of charka that was attaching the two. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out. The charka stream ended and the formula disappeared off of her skin.

Hinata placed her hand on her chest and took a breath in relief. She had done it and all by herself. She then remembered that Kiba and Akamaru were still hurt. She headed back down the mountain side to check on them.

Kiba started to wake up to see Hinata bent over in front of him. "Hinata."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're alright?"

"What happened to that last cloud ninja?" the dog boy asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of him. We should see how you and Akamaru are doing before we go any further," she said.

-Please Review-


End file.
